El Tango De Riddle
by The Jester 18
Summary: It's a Hermione/Tom pairing but with a twist. Wait and see *evil laugh*. Set after the DH but Ron ended up with Lavender not Hermione.
1. Setting and the Earthquake

El Tango De Riddle

Chapter 1

'_Harry heard the high voice shriek as he ,too, yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:_

"_Advada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_The bang was like a cannon blast and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air towards the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backwards, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upwards. Tom Riddle hid the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snake-like face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead' _~ from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pg 595- 596 chapter 36.

"Hermione you are a saint, you really are!"

"Shut up Ronald Weasley, I just did everything I could do to **save** you marriage. Just don't tell Lavender"

"You have my word Hermione thanks again"

Hermione hung up the phone and glanced around her, spotless, one bedroom flat. It seemed to her that, even though Voldemort was dead and deeply buried in the Hogwarts grounds, as far away from Dumbledore and the other dead as you could get, she was still helping her friends out of trouble, all be it not very life threatening.

After helping Harry defeat Voldemort the three had stayed on at Hogwarts an extra year to complete their NEWTS. Harry had then gone on to become one of the Wizarding world's best Aurors. Ron had joined him but was not quite as successful and left the profession to run Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes with George.

Ginny was currently playing for the Holyhead Harpies and Hermione went back to Hogwarts to become the new DADA teacher. She had done all her marking that she had to do before she went back to Hogwarts. Much more than her fellow herbology professor Neville Longbottom had. Something's never change.

Her stomach started growling with hunger pain. She spun round from the counter she was leaning on and pressed the button of the microwave. A smile had come over her face at the thought of when she had invited Ron and Lavender over when she had first moved in. (Harry and Ginny were on their Honeymoon at the time)

"_What's this Hermione?" Ron had asked._

"_That, Ron is called a microwave"_

"_What does it do?" Lavender had asked _

"_You cook food inside it" _

"_Really!" they had chorused together. _

The button pinged bringing her out of her daydream. She stretched to get the bowl out when suddenly the whole world started shaking and rumbling. Hermione realized that she was in the middle of an earthquake so she ran towards the doorway and held on tightly. She watched her belonging's get thrown everywhere but as quickly as it had started the shaking subsided. Hermione stayed still for a time, checking that there wasn't going to be an aftershock and then began to tidy her flat with her wand. She heard her phone ringing and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she said, her voice still a little bit shaky,

"Hermione, are you ok?" came Harry's worried voice,

"I'm fine Harry, is Ginny ok? What do you think it was?"

Hermione was right to be worried about Ginny as she was four months pregnant with her first child.

"I'm not sure Hermione, but it seems to of only affected the Wizarding world, I just went round to check the neighbours and they didn't have a hair out of place!"

"Have you phoned Ron?"

"Ron phoned me, he's fine"

"Ok thanks for checking up on me Harry but I'm…." she stopped suddenly as her fireplace suddenly burst into life and Hogwart's new headmistress Minerva McGonagall's head appeared in the flames. "Harry, I've got to go"

"Hermione wait…." But Harry was cut off as Hermione knelt down to her employer's image in the flames.

"Can I help you Minerva?"

"Yes Hermione we need you to come to Hogwarts straight away"

"But the term doesn't start until a couple of days"

"You won't be working at Hogwarts this year Hermione; we have a special task for you, don't worry we'll have someone to cover you lessons"

"Has this got anything to do with the earthquake that just happened Minerva?"

"Just wait till you get here Hermione, see you soon" and with that McGonagall vanished. Hermione stood up and apparated out of her once again tidy flat.


	2. Oh Dear Riddle

Chapter 2

Hermione appeared in the Three Broomsticks' ladies toilet a moment after her apparition. She quickly glanced in the mirror before stepping out the door into the cosy pub and out the door into the blazing sunshine. _Hold on a minuet! Sunshine, it was night when I left and yet it's lunch time_she though .Hermione observed the strange scenery . Hogsmead was showing no sign of ever being hit by the Death Eaters all those years ago. The public walkway was now almost as busy as Diagon Alley.

The Shrieking Shack had become a popular tourist spot apon learning that that was where Voldemort had hidden out and where Severus Snape has died.

The Wizarding world was now experiencing a lot more confidence than ever before, likened to what they used to feel before even the first war had begun. Hermione made her way through the throng of people and up to Hogwarts, which was looking very lonesome without its students.

She found Minerva in the Head's office talking with Dumbledore's portrait.

"What should we do Albus? What about Harry?"

"What about him?" Hermione asked from behind her.

"Oh Hermione, I'm glad you came"

"No problem Minerva, but I'm not sure why you want me. Why not Harry?"

"There are some things that even Mr Potter should not know" commented Dumbledore's portrait.

"Hermione please sit down" McGonagall indicated to a seat in front of her desk in which Hermione sat. "Now Hermione, that earthquake was not just any earthquake. That was the sound of two times smashing together and unfortunately when that happens, although rare, is definitely devastating. I'm surprised it didn't do more damage. Also when that happens it will usually throw a member of our time back to theirs or vice versa. Fortunately we have not lost anyone."

"And the fact that it is now lunch time? Is that normal?"

"No, that is very troubling"

"So who have we gained then?"

"Do you promise not to do anything irrational?"

"Why? Who is it?"

"Tom Riddle!"

"Now you see why we can't tell Harry. He'd kill him, again"

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen"

"OK, could be worse. He could be Voldemort. So why tell me"

"Well naturally we need to work out how to get him back to his own time, so he will need somewhere to stay. Some place where he will not be discovered"

_I see where this is going _thought Hermione.

"Hermione would you look after him?" asked McGonagall

"I want to meet him first. I want to know who I'm bringing home"

"Of course, it's only natural." said Dumbledore's portrait,

"Yes, follow me" said Minerva. She got up and took Hermione to an empty classroom that was right next to the Head's entrance. Minerva knocked on the door and entered. Hermione close behind her. "Mister Riddle I have someone I'd like you to meet" uttered McGonagall.

The man in the room tuned around from looking at the blackboard to face Hermione. He was tall; he had pale skin, jet black hair that was trying to look neat but just failing to do so, a fact that reminded Hermione of Harry, and dark eyes that housed piercing grey irises. He wore a grey vest with a white shirt underneath it and grey trousers. All in all Hermione thought him quite attractive.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted"

She left the room leaving Hermione and Riddle in total silence. Eventually Hermione cleared the silence with a cough and said "So this is the part where you say my name's blank and you are?"

"My name's Tome Riddle and you are?"

"Pleasure to meet you Tom Riddle, my name's Hermione Granger"

"Pleasure to meet you, oh and Granger, just so you know, I don't do formalities so don't try and pull that stunt with me again got it?" although his voice was perfectly calm, Hermione could sense the hostility behind it.

"Got it, now if you would excuse me" said Hermione and she ran out and back into McGonagall's study in tears.

"I can't do it Minerva! I can't he's just so rude! And what would Harry or Ron say if they knew!"

"I'm sorry Hermione but I know that you are the only person who would be able to live with him and not be either intimidated or want to kill him every day. Just try please!" implored McGonagall.

"All right I'll do it"

* * *

**A/N**

I'd just like to say thanks to my reviewers ncy555, seriana14 and sweet-tang-honney I hope that you continue to read and enjoy it. I hope I haven't let you down. Also to answer seriana14's question. The earthquake was the only way I could get Tom into their world without him actually aware of what actually happened. I hope that clears it up for you!

~ Elphie

xxx

**UPDATE:**before anyone starts telling me off for continuity, spot the difference between the first and second chapter, I assure you I ment to do that .

**Tom: You could have thought of a more original idea Elphaba.**

**Me: How about you write a story Riddle, lets see how you do it!**

**Hermione: I think you'd better review before they actually kill each other with words **


	3. Colour TV

Chapter 3

Sally was just passing the window of her three bedroom flat when she just happened to look out at the building opposite. A well built collection of flats, it was home to, in Sally's opinion, the most interesting people in the whole neighbourhood and Sally would know. She wasn't the president of the local Neighbourhood watch for nothing! So when she spied the young Miss Granger entering the flat building with an unknown man she immediately reached for the binoculars that were under her husband, Phil's arm, which woke him up instantaneously. "Dam you woman! When will you ever stop being nosy?"

"But Phil the girls will want to know all the gossip on Friday!"

"What is it this time? Eh? Mrs Farrar hasn't watered her plants in seven days? Oh God forbid Mr Hana isn't having an affair **again** is he?"

"There's no need to be sarcastic about it Phil. Besides this is really good gossip! That young lady, you know Hermione Granger the one who can only be about twenty showing a young man into her flat. Come to think about it I didn't even see her come out"

"So? He could just be her brother"

"He didn't look like her brother"

After careful consideration Phil stood up and took the binoculars from his wife with a hurried "let's have a look then".

Hermione opened the door to her flat only vaguely aware of the future Dark Lord that was standing behind her. To be honest if he hadn't been walking right next to her she wouldn't have noticed that he was even there. But what would one say to a man who had said that he 'didn't do formalities'? She took a breath and cleared her throat. "So this is my flat, erm I don't have another bedroom so I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the sofa or I could sleep there if you want"

"No I sleep on the sofa; I've slept in worse places"

Hermione didn't stop to ask and carried on with the tour. "This is the kitchen if you get stuck with any appliances just ask, as no doubt McGonagall has told you, you are now in 1999 so things will be a bit different, erm so yeah I'm just going to order you some clothes because you can't go around dressed like that, people dress a little differently nowadays"

"I noticed" said Riddle his grey eyes scanning Hermione's jeans and t-shirt, making Hermione mentally cringe and fell as if she wasn't wearing anything at all.

"Ok, just make yourself at home then" she said and sat down on the sofa to her laptop which was on the coffee table. Riddle stood in the same place for a moment and then moved to the window to look out of it for another minuet and eventually ended up on the sofa with Hermione he glanced over at her laptop. "Oh this is a laptop; it's a Muggle machine that can store documents, pictures, games and music. Muggles also have this thing called the internet, how to explain it without loosing you, ah I know think of the Internet as a long road with more than a million stops which are called websites, you can find out information there or talk to people or buy things. Sorry it's not much of an explanation but it's really hard to clarify." She was going to go on but it was clear to her that Riddle had lost interest by turning to the TV.

"Is this a television?" he asked

"Yes, have you seen one before?"

"No, the orphanage didn't have enough money to buy one. I heard some of the older kids talk about it when I came back though."

"Do you want it on?"

Riddle nodded his head and Hermione reached for the remote. "This is how we turn it on, see? Press the red button at the top, here you have a go" she passed the remote to him. As she did so her fingertips brushed his thin, cold ones. She felt him tense up and quickly let go to hide her face in her laptop. She risked a quick peek at her roommate. His face made her want to laugh. It was the face of fascination and absorption as he flicked through the many channels settling on a nature programme about snakes _that's appropriate _she thought. Stifling a giggle Hermione asked "Something wrong Riddle?"

"No not wrong, Granger. The television is like nothing I've ever seen"

"Why's that Riddle?"

"It's in colour"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked my explanation of the interent, I'm pritty impressed myself

Review!!!!!!!

Any ideas are very welcome!


	4. Perfection

Chapter 4

In years to come Hermione would look back at that night as her worse night's sleep in ages. Even in that tent in her seventh year with Harry and Ron with Ron snoring gave her more sleep than that night/day. After what felt like a lifetime of tossing and turning Hermione got up and walked out of her bedroom she walked into the living room expecting to find Tom asleep in the dark room as she had cast a darkening spell so it was now pitch black in both her room and the living room. Tom however was not on the sofa, where she had left him.

Frantically she searched with her eyes around the room until she found him by the front door. At first she thought he was contemplating going out the door until she realized that he was looking at the picture next to the door.

Silently she crept up to him.

The picture he was looking at was one of her mother and father, this one didn't move as it was right near the door and she regularly had Muggle visitors.

"That's my parents"

"You look like your mother you know" commented Riddle

"Thank you" Hermione turned away from him and went to sort out her bookshelves that had been annoying her for weeks. After she had finished Hermione took off the spell that was covering the windows and the early morning sun filtered in it was now about 6:00.

Hermione stifled a yawn and turned back to Riddle who was currently reorganising her books for her in alphabetical order.

"Is that you strive for Riddle, perfection?"

"I don't know what you mean Granger"

"I just sorted them out, Riddle and now here you are reorganising them."

"We all need something to keep us amused Granger; after all I have barely been in the time for less than a day". Hermione could sense that that was the end of that conversation.

Later on that day, when Riddle was in the shower, Hermione called Ginny.

"Hi Ginny" said greeted when the phone was picked up

"Hi Hermione how are you?"

"Fine thanks, how's the pregnancy going"

"To be honest, 'mione I can't wait to get the thing out of me"

"Really! Any ideas on names yet?"

"Yes, but you aren't gonna get that out of me, not yet!"

"Oh Ginny! Anyway that isn't why I called, does Harry have any spare clothes that he won't need?"

"Erm probably I'll send them over, why?"

"Long story but I can't tell you, not yet"

"No, Hermione you're not getting away that easily!"

"Fine! Well..."Sneakily Hermione hung up.

Moments later Hermione heard a tap on her bedroom window. She opened it and in flew Harry and Ginny's new owl Hanslo with a package with a letter attached to it.

It was this that Hermione read first.

'_Here are the clothes, Harry won't miss them. They're too big for him anyway. Still annoyed at you, you know._

_Ginny_

_X'_

Hermione smiled at the last sentence and then ripped open the brown paper which contained a grey t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of grey socks. She carried them back through the hallway, her eyes drifting to the floor when she bumped into something warm and wet.

Her eyes drifted up to meet the eyes of Tom Riddle, half naked with the towel wrapped around his torso, his hair plastered to his head and looking just as shocked as Hermione was.

All Hermione could utter was, "I've got you some clothes"

* * *

**A/N : **oooooh no Hermione is in trouble! Sorry for not uploading for such a long time, school and all that jazz. A huge thank you too all of my reviewers, I hope I didn't disappoint !

~Elphie

Review

Review

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Ginny's Return

**A/N: Sorry It took so long, I had corsework and school to contend with . My crack at comedy, sorry if it's not funny! Thank you to all my reviews especially my good friend Auraeko 3 u! **

**Anyway! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! IF I DID I WOULD BE BUYING ALOT OF LAND FOR MY CUSTOM BUILD HOUSE AND GARAGE FOR MY BLACK FERRARI AND MY SILVER VOLVO C30 :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

El Tang De Riddle 

Chapter 5

A pair of silver sandals walked quickly down the road closely followed by a pair of old trainers. Both turned right and into the busy high street that was Oxford Street. "Ok, what ever you do stay near me, Riddle you don't want to get lost here"

"Granger, I am not a child, so you don't need to treat me like one, besides why did you have to take me Muggle shopping? Diagon Alley would have been perfectly adequate"

"Not living around my neighbourhood it wouldn't" and they entered the first shop.

Five hours later Hermione and Tom stumbled back into her flat, both utterly exhausted, with their feet ready to drop off.

"What is it with women, and shopping?" Riddle asked rhetorically. Hermione waved her wand and began to make them both a cup of tea. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Hermione ran towards the door and peered through the peep hole.

"Well aren't you going to answer the door?" asked Tom from the sofa

"I can't, it's Ginny and Ron, they can't know about you" before Tom could answer there came another ring from the door bell.

"I know, hide in the airing cupboard"

"What!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Riddle, just do it!" She all but pushed him inside the humid tomb and ran to the door. "Ginny, Ron! Do come in"

"You took your time, is there someone in here? I thought I could hear talking" said a suspecting Ginny

"No, no there's no one here, just me talking to myself again!" said Hermione desperately trying to hide her panic in her voice.

"You'll have to excuse her 'mione, hormones" said Ron with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it Ron" then she turned her attention once again to Ginny who was snooping around the flat, her hand on the airing cupboard. "Ginny, do you really want my neighbours to see my drying underwear? Why don't you sit down?"

Ginny was about it sit down, awkwardly at that, until Hermione noticed the Top Man bag that had the rest of Tom's new clothes inside them. _If Ginny were to see those! _Hermione thought. "NO!" she shouted and flung herself onto the bag and hid it behind her back. Seeing her friends worried faces staring back at her she added "it's something very valuable"

"In a Top Man bag?" asked Ron

"Yeah, I didn't get it from Top Man, I just had a spare bag from when I bought Harry's birthday present and I thought I'd save the planet"

"You got a book on Quiddich players from Top Man?"

"Yeah, the Diagon Ally one. Now would anyone like a cup of tea?"

"No thanks 'mione, we aren't stopping, I'm dropping Ginny off at St Mungos for her appointment"

"Why isn't Harry doing it?"

"Something cropped up at work"

"Oh, I see"

"Speaking of work 'mione why aren't you packing?"

_Quick think of something _thought Hermione

"I've taken the year out to, travel the world! I got a bit of a taste of it when we when camping in seventh year and I thought I should carry on. Under less life threatening circumstances you understand."

Suddenly Hermione heard Tom shuffle in the cupboard and Ginny whirled round. "What was that?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"Mice, yeah I really need to sort them out"

"Anyway 'mione we need to go or we're gonna miss the appointment" excused Ron "do you mind if I use you loo?"

"No go ahead"

After Ron had left Ginny turned to Hermione. "I will find out what is going on here Hermione Jean Granger! Got that?"

"There's nothing going on Gin" said Hermione sweetly as Ron re entered the lounge.

Eventually Hermione pushed them out the flat, shut the door and slid to the floor, her hair frizzing out like it did the time in sixth year in Slughorn's potion's lesson.

Tom emerged from the airing cupboard, unbeknown to him, with a pair of Hermione's lacy underwear on his shoulder. "I am not going back in there!" he said defiantly.

Hermione just laughed and picked the briefs of his shoulder. "If you wanted to try them on Riddle you could have asked"

* * *

**Cliffhanger !!!!! Spare a thought for me i'm just recovering from Swine Flue (really!) I will get better thought with losts and lost on nice reviews !**

**So please donate one review and make one writer very happy! It's for a good cause!**

**~Elphie**

**xxxxxx**


	6. Riddle Cooks

Chapter6

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (over active) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.**

**Set a month after the last chapter.**

Hermione collapsed into her flat after a hard day. She had recently begun to volunteer in the local library after finding out about Riddle's stay in her world would be extended for a while as McGonagall had not found the solution to send him home. In some dark pit of her mind Hermione had often thought _if Dumbledore was still alive he would have solved this by now._

As soon as she stumbled into her flat she felt like something was amiss. Probably because there was no light on in the open plan living area. She tried the light switch but it seemed that the power was out.

"Riddle, where are you? When did the power blow? I knew those winds outside would do some damage" she called out feeling for her wand in its usual hiding place, in the umbrella box, but it was not there!

Minerva's words from their last meeting echoed in her head _"you are doing really well Hermione; most people would have killed him the second he came home. One thing I didn't tell you but I'm sure you noticed is that when he came to this world, we immediately disarmed him. So I would keep an eye on your wand at __**all **__times"_

"Riddle answer me!" she called out, a small amount of panic slipping into her voice.

Swiftly the room was filled with a small amount of light allowing Hermione just a view of one thing. Tom Riddle.

He was sitting by the table, her wand in one hand, which was emitting a small flame, and a glass of red wine in the other. The latter of the two was currently on the way back from his lips. His hair had been slicked back with gel, his collar of his new dark shirt was up and he had a smirk plastered all over his face.

Hermione took a step back. How much did he look like his older, dead counterpart? Too much for her liking!

"Good evening Miss Granger" said he in a silky voice, raising the glass to her.

How Hermione wished she thought of something clever to say but all that came out of her stricken mouth was "should you be drinking that, you are underage after all"

He chuckled slyly, put the glass down and proceeded to light the tall candles in front of him. "I cooked us dinner, beef stew"

"Oh, right" replied Hermione still unsure of what to do. Well it wasn't everyday that a future Dark Lord cooked a Mudblood dinner.

"Please sit down and I'll bring it out" said he, indicating to the opposite chair. Hermione obliged and settled her self down.

Tom brought out two steaming plates and set one in front of her and sat down with the other.

After what seemed like ages of them both eating in silence, Hermione set down her fork and broke the tension "why Riddle? What possessed you to cook for me? Not that it isn't lovely!"

"To say thank you for letting me stay"

Hermione exhaled slightly "all this coming from a guy who 'doesn't do formalities'"

"None the less, a guest can't be rude, rudeness won't do Miss Granger" said he taking another sip of the wine and pouring some more into her glass. "Would you like some music?" He inquired as he flicked her wand at her stereo on came Tchaikovsky.

Seeing the nervous flicker in her eyes Tom set the wand down. "What's the problem Miss Granger? Why are you anxious when I hold your wand? In fact, it's the common behaviour I've seen you in ever since I met you. What do you know that I don't? Tell me Miss Granger!"

Hermione shook her head "so many questions Tom, and none of them I can answer." The smirk was back on his face as he stood up slowly.

He made his way towards her, unknowingly making her heart beat faster. Holding out his hand he said "Would you like to dance?" Completely out of her own accord, her hand shot out and encased itself in his and she let herself be lead to the middle of the living room.

Musical notes seemed to float in the air around them as they swayed close together. Hermione felt like she was flying amongst white fluffy clouds. Eventually they collapsed together on the sofa. And with in moments both had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating. I admit, I lost interest, buit know I've set out a proper plan I can get this finished, look out for a trailer for this on YouTube !

As all ways please review!

Irene xx


	7. A Visit From A Cat

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (over active) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.**

Chapter7

Dawn crept through the gap in the thick curtains into 234 Upper Berkeley Street, it travelled along the cream carpet until it hit the cherry coloured sofa where Tom Riddle was just waking up.

Hermione Granger was in the shower, letting the hot water pound out the tightness in her shoulders that she had obtained from resting on Tom for the whole night. She sighed and felt the anger bubble up inside her. _**What did she think she was doing! He was, although he didn't know it yet, the future Dark Lord! The very man she had travelled the whole of Britain to kill and what had she done! Harry would be furious!**_

But out from the anger sprouted a smaller voice of reason. _All you did was have dinner with him, like you've done many times since he came to this world. A so what if you just had a little dance, it's not like you've slept with him_.

**A dinner, by candle light **the stronger voice stated. Hermione shook her head dispersing the voices and turned the water off. _I'm going mad_ she thought as she tucked the towel around her and peered round the corner.

She noticed that Tom had eventually woken up and was currently drawing the curtains back, letting the autumn sun stream through, illuminating his silhouette. Hermione gasped silently. For the second time she had realised how close he was to being Lord Voldemort. He had a few more inches to grow, which she knew he would achieve once he returned in their fourth year, with his hair still miraculously in place his bone structure became more prominent and almost skeletal.

With his hands behind his back he started to turn around, seeing this Hermione quickly dived into her bedroom, praying that he hadn't seen her staring, with her heart hammering in her chest.

What she hadn't seen was Riddle's smirk; he had known she was their all along.

The morning passed on, rather uneventfully with Hermione working again in the Library. She came home to find Mrs Sally Gaind sitting on the sofa with Riddle.

"Oh, terribly sorry Miss Granger but I rang on the door bell to ask you if I could borrow your rolling pin and this young man Tom?"

"Granger"

"Riddle" said Hermione and Tom at the same time. Hermione gave her a small smile and said "Granger-Riddle, he's my half brother you see, same mother, different father"

"Oh I see"

Unexpectantly Minerva McGonagall suddenly walked through the bedroom door. Seeing Sally's alarmed look Tom jumped in whilst Hermione ran and got the rolling pin "and this is she, our mother."

Eventually a stunned and a slightly confused Sally was ushered out by Hermione allowing the remainder of people left in the flat to breath a sigh of relief.

"I trust, Miss Granger that, that Muggle is not a reoccurring presence in this flat?" asked McGonagall.

"No Minerva she isn't, in fact that's probably the first time she's ever set foot in this building to be honest." Replied Hermione

"Good because we can't afford people snooping around, not at this time"

"Why? What's happened?"

"The Order of The Phoenix has got wind of Riddle's appearance in this time, Harry's leading the investigation"

"I sense there are things that you are not telling me" came Riddle's voice from the sofa where he was lounging.

"There are some things, Riddle that you don't want to know"

Riddle suddenly got up, drew himself up to his full height and looked down into Minerva's eyes.

"Now you listen here woman!"

"Tom! Please enough! Minerva's trying to help us, don't ruin it!" shouted Hermione, surprised where that sudden bound of courage came from and from the look of Riddle's face, so was he.

* * *

Dum,dum dum,!

Review please! xxxxxx


	8. Lunastus Cottage

**A/N: well what do you know! After 11 months I have returned to this story! why do I hear you ask, well let me be honest with you. I lost interest. Yes unfortunately that's one of my weaknesses in life. I go through phases of being obsessed with things but the obsession never truly goes away. It's just on the back burner so to speak. So after being obsessed by Twilight (please don't kill me!), BBC's Sherlock, The Vampire Diaries and Syfy's Alice I have decided to finally update!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (over active) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain**

Chapter 8

"I've arranged for you and Mr Riddle to go somewhere, where it's safer so Mr Potter and his gang will find it hard to find you" continued McGonagall taking a quick glance over to Tom who had found sudden but feigned interest in Hermione's curtains.

"Where though? There aren't very many placed that Harry doesn't have contacts in" Hermione asked cursing the way that had come out, after all Harry Potter wasn't the new Dark Lord. That person was in her living room at this moment pretending to study the subtle flowery pattern on her drapery.

"There's a small cottage I own just outside Hogsmead, called Lunastus Cottage you two can use that for the time being"

"Thank you Minerva, we shall get there straight away" then Hermione lowered her voice "any news on sending Mr Riddle back to his own time?"

"Not at this moment Hermione" answered McGonagall shortly apparating out of Hermione's flat. The young witch turned back to her charge.

"Come on Riddle lets get packing"

"I suspected as much Granger"

After apparating it was clear to Hermione that she would need to leave Tom for a moment to go to the supermarket to get some supplies. McGonagall clearly hadn't been in the cottage for a long time as there was no food or drink in the pantry and there was a thin line of dust on all the furniture. Hermione dropped off the bags and went off to buy food and drink leaving Tom in the cottage.

Tom's POV

Granger dropped our bags off in the front room, took one look around the place we were staying in and rushed out again muttering something about food and a supermarket. Immediately after she left I tried the front door but to no avail, she had foreseen my escape attempt and had charmed the door so only see could enter and exit as she pleased which was a mighty inconvenience. Didn't she know what I could do, and what I have done? With me being here would severely hinder my plans to make seven horcruxes.

Deciding that I wan't able to do a thing that I wanted to do so I would explore my new surroundings. The downstairs was what I heard the muggles call open plan. On the right side was the small living room with a small sofa and two old looking chairs one by the sofa and the other by the drop down window on the opposite side. There was a fire place right in the middle of the wall opposite the sofa. On the other side was the kitchen and dining room with dark wood furnishings.

I was bored of the downstairs even though the view out of the drop down widows in the lounge was stunning overlooking the highlands. I made my way up the winding wooden staircase up to once again, a open plan with, to my horror one four poster bed in the centre of the room. To its left was another view of the highlands and to its right was a small door leading to the bathroom.

I didn't really fancy sleeping on the sofa once again so I knew that there was going to be some arguments to who was going to be sleeping there. I heard the front door shutting downstairs announcing Hermione back home so I poked my head through the bars of the stairs which she found hilarious for some reason.

"We have a problem, there's only one bed" I remarked.

Hermione turned sharply around from putting the food away in the cupboard, her curls flying from one shoulder to the other. " Well we'll discuss that later tonight."

End of POV

Later that night Hermione was sitting outside with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm. She could feel the weather turning into autumn, It was certainly starting to get colder as it was nearly October, Hermione looked upwards to the stars. Ever since she had been camping with Harry and Ron in her seventh year she had began to love the stars and appreciated them a lot more. As it they knew what they were listening a shooting star streaked across the inky black sky. She heard the drop down window that also doubled up as a back door close and turned round to see Tom carrying pout two glasses of red wine.

He sat down by her and gave Hermione a glass. For what seemed like a long time they sat in silence, neither one of them having anything to say. They just sat and drank the wine and when they finished Hermione went back in and poured some more wine and brought it out again. "So how are you finding being in this time?" asked Hermione re-wrapping the blanket around her.

Tom looked over at Hermione and brushed a small section of hair from her eyes before he answered "Its ok I suppose, very different from what I'm used to buy I am adjusting."

"I bet you're going to be glad when you go back"

"Maybe"

Hermione sighed and looked back out over the mountains and the wind began to blow stronger but still not unpleasant.

"You know your problem Tom? You're too controlled"

"I'm too controlled! What about you?"

"I know, were're both too controlled, Just once in my life I think it'd be nice, just to lose control, just once. Will you loose control with me Tom? Just once?"

Tom raised his glass to a toast "To loosing control"

They clinked their glasses.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review!

By the way lunastus is Finnish for redemption.


End file.
